


summer lovin' (happened so fast)

by centrykleary



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Pitch Perfect Fusion, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrykleary/pseuds/centrykleary
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a witch at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry arrives home after her 5th year. During her summer break, she reunites with her old childhood best friend, Chloe Beale. Thing is, Chloe doesn't know that Beca is a witch.or The One Where Chloe is a Muggle and Beca is a Witch:)(charmingcentry on tumblr btw)





	1. 01

A tiny brunette is huddled under her blanket, feeling a small breeze of cold air go through the fabric as her rotating fan circulates around her room. “Book of Spells” is wide open, placed upon the young lady’s legs. Hovering her small thin wand above the book as a bright light glares upon it, she focuses on a specific portion of the large book, the spell “Riddikulus.” In an attempt to catch up to the skill level of her Tasmanian friend who goes by, “Fat Amy,” the first week of summer vacation has been spent camping out in her bedroom; in addition with going downstairs for food and water. She bites at her bottom lip, giving an immense amount of concentration on that one spell.

“Beca, sweetie.” The brunette mutters the word “nox” under her breath, removing the blanket off her head  
“What’s up?” Beca asks, bookmarking the page in the spell book  
“It’s already your second week of summer vacation and all you’ve done is lock yourself up in here, reading about… curses and, witches.” She cocks up an eyebrow  
“Spells dad. I’m just studying for the next term.” Her dad slowly walks in her room, sitting on the end of her bed where her orange cat Tucker lays  
“Take a break though. Alright? It’s already 12 P.M and I don’t think you’ve seen an inch of sunlight since you’ve come back from London.” Beca pouts, crossing her arms in front of her chest  
“Yeah, I will.” She begins to cover herself with the blanket once more until her father shoves it back down  
“Just go outside or something… take a walk.” Beca groans at that idea, throwing herself on her back to lay down  
“Dangit Beca, just for today. You look paler than usual.” Beca opens her mouth, but immediately cut off by her father once more  
“Outside. Now.”

Beca rolls her eyes and reluctantly gets up, glaring at her father whose happy that his daughter finally decides to go outside for today. She begrudgingly puts on worn-out sneakers and grabs her phone, an item forbidden in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young lady strolls downstairs and opens the front door of her house, being struck by a heat wave and the blaring sun. During times like this when she’s back home in Georgia, she immediately misses the rainy and cloudy days in Britain; Beca misses the cool breeze blanketing her body. It’s a shock that Hogwarts allows her attendance although she is exactly 4,220 miles away from London. Since her mother was a popular professor there, Beca is permitted to attend. She puts her hands in her pockets and walks down the cul-de-sac she resides in, admiring the other grand, modern, old houses in her small neighborhood. Where she lives is quiet with the occasional bark of a dog here and there, but it was silent for the most part. She continues walking, glancing at the young children riding their bicycles around the neighborhood, glancing at Beca since she’s never seen. Hogwarts is a boarding school, permitting students to go home during holiday seasons such as Christmas, so no one has ever noticed that Beca lives there. As she continues walking, she hears a light familiar voice call her from above.

“Hey, there neighbor.” Beca glances up, finding a redhead who looks about the same age as her and almost immediately, Beca notices her heart rate pick up and the tips of her ears flush with red  
“Uh, hi?” The redhead narrows her eyes at her and grins  
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you... Where have you been?” Beca raises an eyebrow, not having any recollection of who this girl is  
“Oh! I, uh- I actually uh…-  
“Actually, let me just come down, it’ll be easier.” Beca nods at that, impatiently waiting for the bubbly neighbor to head down. She didn’t know why she started to feel all jittery and nervous… she had just met the girl. Lo and behold, there the redhead is, dressed in a fuschia tank-top paired with grey leggings. Beca’s eyes widened, noticing the well-toned arms of her neighbor and also loving the way how her hair rests on her shoulders.  
“Can’t tell if it’s the summer heat making you red or my stunning looks.” The redhead teases, only making Beca more nervous  
“Haha… anyway, to answer your question. I just got back from school.” Beca takes a seat on the curb with the redhead following her after  
“You go to a boarding school or something?”  
“Yep.” The curious redhead grins  
“Which one?”  
Beca panics, unsure of what to say. “I- uh, can’t remember. Name is too long.”  
“That’s funny. Anyway, since you don’t seem to remember me. I’m Chloe Beale.”  
Beca's mind immediately rushes with memories of a bubbly girl, hair always fixed into dutch braids. She widens her eyes and grins from cheek to cheek.“Chloe! Dude, I haven’t seen you in forever. Thought you were just stalker neighbor.” Beca exclaims, finally recalling who her neighbor is  
“Oh, whatever Beca and yes it’s been so long. Last time we ever were together was when we were eleven!”

The reunited friends continue discussing their school life as Beca continues to make up specific lies, avoiding her secret about the true school she attends. In their conversation, Beca learned that Chloe goes to Barden High School, the home school in their area where he dad teaches AP Literature. The redhead runs an acapella club with her best friend by the name of Aubrey Posen. She also learned that Chloe is at the top of her class so she speaks, yearning for countless hours of learning. However, Beca talking about themselves was fairly difficult for her, attempting to make up a believable tale for her friend. The only parts Beca didn’t fib about was being friends with Fat Amy, who Chloe laughed at her name before Beca explained that she goes by that nickname so “twig bitches like you don’t say it behind her back,” which made Chloe even harder. She talked about being the top of her class as well, avoiding to go in-depth, unsure if she should explain the logistics of what a prefect is. The brunette couldn’t explain her classes… knowing that talking about the care of magical creatures and charms would raise an eyebrow out of Chloe. Additionally, Beca explained about being in an intense sport which she certainly cannot explain since it’s brooms flying through the air whilst trying to get balls into hoop so, she went along with basketball.

“Hey uh… it’s kind of hot. Do you maybe wanna, uh… get ice cream down the street?”  
Beca smiles. “That sounds fun. I- let me grab my wallet from my place.” She starts to get up to head back to her house but is pulled in the opposite direction by Chloe, being a breath away from the redhead’s face  
“My treat, I insist.” Beca blushes at the words, feeling the heat that came off of each word land on her lips  
“O-okay.”  
Chloe smiles and interlocks their arms together, heading down the street to a small ice cream shop around the corner. Beca couldn’t believe she was finally reunited her childhood best friend, Chloe freakin’ Beale. The two walk down the street, talking endlessly and catching up.


	2. 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! there's just a small piece of text that I wasn't able to italicized for some reason, so when you see it, don't mind the weird inconsistent formatting haha. anyway, enjoy the chapter!

“You’re home later than usual.” Beca quirks up an eyebrow at her father  
“You told me to go out… so I did.”  
“With whom?” The corners of Beca’s mouth tug upward  
“Chloe, Chloe Beale. I haven’t talked to her in forever… last time we ever hung out was when we were like eleven.”  
“That’s great sweetie!” 

Her father gives Beca a high-five as he dries the remaining dishes left in the sink. Beca walks to her bedroom, descending onto her memory foam mattress, removing the spells book underneath her tailbone. She left her bed the way it was before she left on that unexpected ice cream trip with Chloe. Beca still feels how Chloe’s arm felt interlocked with hers as they traveled down the street to the ice cream shop. The way that Chloe’s lips moved so poise-like, not stumbling over the words when she ordered whilst Beca was a nervous mess when she first walked up to the counter. They both ordered two scoops of strawberry ice cream in a cone, eating the refreshing treat as they headed back to their neighborhood. Beca’s phone vibrates from her back pocket, she takes a look to see who it is and of course, it’s Beale who added her phone number to the brunette’s phone. 

_enjoyed our ice cream date earlier ;)_  
Beca blushes, wondering if that was an actual date _lmao you wish that was a date beale_  
_pffft, i think it’s the other way around there mitchell_  
‘Damn, so it wasn’t a date’ Beca thinks, pouting a little bit _oh shut up_  
_make me ;P ___  
The brunette's stomach suddenly became a butterfly cage as her heart rate sped up; Beca's cheeks began to flush red. _you live down the street, don’t think i won’t hesitate to storm down there ___  
_i can do the same you know. your house is right in the center of the cul-de-sac dum dum ___  
After reading back over of the messages, Beca began to wonder if Chloe Beale is secretly a 5-year-old in a 17-year-old’s body _and you have the beige house with those ugly pink flowers in the front:) ___  
_did i just make lil’ miss badass use an emoticon? :O. And don't insult my flowers like that:(_  
_skdksdjks i am thisclose to heading to your house now ___  
_thanks for the heads up, i can clean my room now hehe ___  
_i was kidding redhead ___  
_aw:( actually, you wanna come over someday? you can meet aubrey and some of my other friends! ___  
_sounds good. _Beca replies, interested in meeting who she made friends with when the brunette left  
_alr imma do sum summer school hw. cya becs;)_ __

____

Although it may just be an emoticon, Beca just imagining Chloe winking at her, made Beca feel all types of ways. She slowly adjusts, sitting against the wall that is covered in Quidditch team posters such as the Chudley Cannons and The Holyhead Harpies, her favorite team. It’s an all-female team and Beca hopes one day to play for the team. Glancing at the posters reminds Beca of Hogwarts, causing her to feel a bit lonely without her friends. She reaches over to her wooden nightstand, retrieving a photo album from the drawer with the words

**5th Year**

********

engraved on the cover.

There’s moving photos of her friend group and housemates, one of them being Beca hauling a snowball at Amy who falls backward, dramatically yelling,” I’ve been shot!” She glances over at another moving image, her friends Jesse, Benji, Amy, Luke, and herself clinking a glass of butterbeer during the end-of-the-year feast. They were dressed in their robes, Jesse and Benji proudly representing Hufflepuff, Amy with her loosely buttoned Gryffindor robe, and Luke with a white collared shirt and Ravenclaw tie. As for Beca, she’s the only one fully dressed in her Hogwarts uniform, her Slytherin robe closed off, revealing the grey sweater vest and green tie near the top. She brushes a tear that fell from her face, feeling a little less lonely. None of her friends own phones except for Jesse since he’s the only Muggleborn in the friend group. She closes the photo album and places it on her nightstand, tucking herself under the thin blanket. She slowly closes her eyes and drifts off to dreamland.

\--

Beca is dusting her old D.J equipment on her bed until she hears a knock at the door. The door opens, and Beca immediately notices her father is dressed up in a three-piece suit, drenched in sweat. Her father explains that he has a meeting with faculty at Barden High and simultaneously, her mind wanders off to Chloe, wondering if her friend is a student of her father. Mr. Mitchell father walks off, heading outside to drive off. Beca rubs her eyes, opening the curtains of the room, swatting immediately at her eyes when the bright light hits her. Her ginger cat bunts against her bare leg, begging to be pet by Beca. She reaches down to pet Tucker behind his ears as she walks downstairs to feed himself and her. She pours dry food into Tucker’s bowl and cereal into her own. Beca begins to eat her bland cereal when she hears a knock on the door. The tired brunette lets out an audible groan, trudging towards the door. She opens it, greeted by an energetic redhead.

“Good afternoon Becs! Nice shorts.” Beca glances down at her flannel pajama shorts and looks back up, meeting Chloe’s eyes  
“Uh, thanks. What’re you doing here?” Chloe walks in, causing Beca to panic as she closes the door  
“Just wanted to hang… if you want.” 

Beca could never refuse an offer from Chloe, even from when they were younger. She walks in, being distracted by Tucker. Beca takes this as an opportunity to hide many framed moving photos of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. Some of them being Beca being raised up in the air while holding a gigantic golden trophy and others being group photos. She wanders to the kitchen where she left Chloe who’s examining a picture on the fridge. 

“Is this you as a baby?” The tips of Beca’s ears shoot bright red as she slowly scooches in front of the photo  
“N-no, just another child.” Chloe shoots her head back, laughing  
“Mhm. Just another child with hair as brown as yours and has dark blue eyes like yours. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your pigtail stage when we were little.” Chloe teases  
“Oh, whatever… you want something to eat?” She offers, opening the fridge  
“Nope,” Chloe says, popping the p. “I ate beforehand, I made some banana pancakes with some fruit.”

Beca shuts the fridge, glancing over at her now soggy cereal bowl, walking over to shovel more spoonfuls in her mouth before dumping the rest in the sink. Chloe cocks up an eyebrow at her. 

“Remind me next time I come here I bring you something… more colorful and tastier.”  
Beca pretends to take offense, placing a hand on her chest. “How dare you insult my Cheerios?”  
“Is it even the honey kind?” Beca crosses her arms in front of her chest  
“...No”  
“Oh my stars Bec, I’m definitely bringing you something next time.”  
“Anyways… I’m gonna change into something else and we can head over to your place to wait for… uh-”  
“Aubrey.” Chloe chuckles, making Beca blush out of embarrassment  
“Yes her.”

 

Beca rushes upstairs, wanting to be back down before the redhead has a chance to explore around her household… discovering something that should be kept private. She snatches clothes from her closet and heads back downstairs where Chloe is luckily sitting at the counter where Tucker is sniffing her. She walks into the downstairs bathroom and puts on the random mess of clothes she gathered. Fortunately, it’s an outfit that matches. She ties her hair up and heads out with Chloe, locking the door behind her. The short walk to Chloe’s place felt like it lasted for ages, Beca always feels like time is endless whenever she’s with her friend. Beca feels happier overall with Chloe, and safer. She feels comfortable and the redhead makes Beca’s emotions all fumbled and causes her stomach to be a butterfly cage. Beca has never come to terms where she is on the sexuality spectrum, but she certainly crushes on girls. Perhaps Chloe might just be the one she’s crushing on. 

“Hey, you okay there? You’ve been staring blankly at the curb for the entire walk.”  
Beca looks up, meeting a soft gaze that once again turns Beca’s ears red. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

They head into Chloe’s home and after the grueling introduction of Beca _(the mother and father leaned in for a hug while Beca mistakenly gave an awkward handshake to both)_ they head upstairs.  
_And holy shit that’s a lot of singing trophies._


	3. 03

“How do you not like movies?” Beca throws her head back, laughing loudly at the redhead whose pouting like a puppy. Beca’s not complaining though, she finds Chloe pouting really adorable  
“They’re too predictable Chlo! I can’t even think of one movie where I never predicted its ending.”  
Chloe adjusts her body language, appearing to be cockier than usual. “I take that as a challenge Mitchell.”  
Beca cocks up an eyebrow. “Lemme guess… when they come over, you’re gonna make us watch a movie.”  
“Wow, so you do have good prediction skills.” The brunette nudges the redhead’s shoulder

Beca chucks a piece of popcorn into her mouth, sitting down on a bed with Chloe while the redhead’s arm nonchalantly rests behind Beca. They’re scrolling through Chloe’s phone, watching videos of past performances of the acapella group Chloe oversees. Seeing her crush in a somewhat tight fitting blazer-skirt outfit with a yellow-blue bandana wrapped around her neck made Beca’s heart flutter and cause her to feel all types of ways. Although they may be singing songs that aren’t from the 21st century, Beca couldn’t deny that the Barden Bellas were amazing. 

“I used to create mashups before…” Chloe immediately tapped her phone screen to pause the video, mouth gaping open  
“Really? Never took you for a music type Becs.” The redhead says, inching closer to Beca  
“We haven’t talked since we were eleven Chlo. I have many secrets to me still.”  
Chloe leans in, whispering hotly into Beca’s ear. “Like what?”  
The shorter girl’s eyes shoot open, alerted by the closeness of Chloe. “Not much for subtle are you redhead?”  
Chloe shrugs as Beca fiddles with her hands. “Well… I haven’t had like much time to, uh, make them anymore.”  
Chloe pouts. “Why not?”  
‘Oh, I just got sent off to a magic school when I was 11, no biggie and I was separated from you because it’s all the way in London.’ “I just… boarding school took up a lot of my time.”  
“You’ve never told me where your boarding school is…” Beca’s heart rate picks up, not only from Chloe being really close to her but panicking and unsure what to say  
“Oh! It’s uh… down in, Florida. Tampa actually.” The brunette lies  
Luckily, Chloe believes her. “Oh cool! I’m from Tampa originally, what a coinkydink!”  
Beca scoffs at the last word. “Coinky-dink? I’m, whatever, back to the original topic. I’ve been trying to get back into it.” Beca continues to ramble on with Chloe listening attentively. “Ever since I was little, I’ve always wanted to be a music producer… still, do. My mom always said to me before she… passed away that I’ve always been drawn to music. When I was 5, she told me that music would always be blasting in my room as I danced away. Mainly One Direction songs since they were popular at the time. She told me that she knew when I was starting to mature more when those young pre-pubescent boy bands turned into shit like David Guetta. I actually started mixing when I was around 8 and tried my best to continue even while at boarding school. But they, they uh… don’t allow outside foreign objects. So I guess you can say I’ve stopped doing it when I was like 14.” Beca tightens her fists, gripping the bedsheets of Chloe’s bed. “It wasn’t only the boarding school that stopped me from doing it… when I was 14 my mom died of... - It’s around dusk time at Hogwarts, Beca and her mother exiting the school building. A green bolt of light flashes, coming from a long thin wand that came from the side. Beca can remember her mother immediately crashing backward, eyes open and lacking life, mouth ajar. The 3rd year Beca cradles her mother’s body in her arms, screaming for the headmaster. - She died of a car crash…” 

Chloe wipes off a tear that Beca didn’t even know fell out of her eye, slowly pulling the smaller girl in for a hug, allowing the brunette to lightly cry into her shoulder. The redhead rubs soothing circles on the back of Beca, humming a soft familiar tune. A few seconds later, the humming turns into audible lyrics. 

_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down, I won’t fall_  
_I am titanium_  


Beca pulls away and gives Chloe a small smile, the redhead returns a similar smile; the brunette’s cheeks flush with red.

“Sorry for rambling you know. I just, get lost in my thoughts y’know?” Chloe shakes her head  
“Don’t apologize Becs, it’s alright really. And I’m glad you shared that with me if you need someone to talk to, I’m always here.” Beca smiles  
“I’m glad.”  
Chloe gives her a smile that gives Beca a run for her money and rests her hand on Beca’s. “I’m happy we finally got to see each other again.”  
“... Normally I wouldn’t say this, but me too Chlo, me too.” Chloe smiles goofily  
“Have I turned you soft in the time span of 2 weeks?” Beca rolls her eyes, scoffing  
“Oh shut up Beale, I-  
Beca is interrupted by a long-legged female with wavy brunette hair accompanied by a gangly blonde who seems to be carrying a stack of DVDs in her hands.  
“What’s up bitches!”  
“Stacie, Aubrey!” Beca jumps at Chloe’s sudden vehement tone as she scuttles towards her two friends.  
The three girls surround one another in a gigantic bear hug, Beca assumes that this is the first they’ve seen of each other since their school year ended. Feeling somewhat pressured, she slowly gets up from the bed and stands closer to the group, standing awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers.

“Oh! You guys, this is Beca, my childhood bestie and current bestie.” Stacie and Aubrey give a polite smile, only for the taller brunette to step closer  
“I’m Stacie and this blonde here is Aubrey. A pleasure to meet you.” Beca is taken aback by the taller brunette’s change of tone, going from ‘What’s up bitches’ to ‘pleasure to meet you’  
“Nice to, uh, meet you two….” Beca pauses for a bit, examining the tall girls standing before her. “And you two are very tall, holy shit.” Aubrey gives the smaller dark-haired girl a handshake and a side-hug before setting down the stack of DVD’s onto Chloe’s bed

Stacie follows, plopping herself onto Chloe’s twin-sized bed, examining the selection of movies before her. The redhead sits on the floor, patting the empty space next to her as she looks up at Beca; like a duckling, she takes a seat next to Chloe. They both face the taller girls on the bed and it appears that a movie has been chosen. Aubrey hands Chloe the DVD case, and the film is foreign to Beca.  
“What’s… ‘Grease?’” The three ladies gasp, placing a hand to their chests looking aghast  
“ ‘Summer Lovin?’ Greasers? Jesus Chloe was right when she said you don’t like movies…” Aubrey states, adjusting the sitting position she was in  
“In my defense… movies are just kind of boring y’know?” Stacie rolls her eyes and gets up, snatching the DVD case from Chloe’s hand.  
“We’re changing your mind tonight.” 

She inserts the film into Chloe’s DVD player, immediately running back to her seat next to Aubrey after shutting off the lights. She wraps a thin blanket around themselves, instantly throwing another blanket at the two girls on the floor. Beca raises her eyebrows as Chloe covers themselves with the blanket, propping a pillow behind their backs. Chloe catches Beca staring, only to wink in response. The tip of the short girl’s ears turns bright red as she clears her throat, snapping her head back towards the TV. Aubrey grabs the remote from Chloe’s bedside table and presses ‘Play’ on the selection menu. As the waves crash on the TV with lively string instruments playing in the background, Beca notices Chloe inching closer and closer to her. The redhead then wraps an arm around her childhood best friend’s waist, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder. 

“Watcha doing there Chlo?” Beca whispers, averting her eyes towards Chloe’s head  
“Getting comfortable.” Chloe turns her face into Beca’s shoulders and the brunette could feel a wide grin form on the redhead’s face  
“You smell nice.” Beca cocks up an eyebrow and lets out a soft laugh  
“Thanks, I guess. I try to be hygienic and all y’know?”  
Before Chloe could respond, Stacie whispers loudly. “Lovebirds, quiet down there.”

Beca’s eyes widen at those words, her heart almost jumping out of her chest, palms becoming clammy, and fingers began to tap against her thigh. If Chloe were to lay on her chest, she would notice the drastic change in Beca’s heart rate, but luckily she wasn’t. The brunette begins to relax and adjusts herself, slouching herself a tiny bit to be more comfortable with the redhead attached to her side. Before Beca could focus back on the movie, she feels a warm pair of lips press against her jawline, only to be pulled right back. Her mind begins to fill with adrenaline before she can even register, ’Chloe just fucking kissed me.’

\----

“Did they just fucking fly off in a car?” Beca exclaims and if it weren’t for Chloe connected to her, Beca’s arms would’ve been thrown in frustration  
“Yes, it is hella confusing, but you didn’t expect it did you?” Stacie debates as she retrieves the CD from Chloe’s TV stand. She walks back, noticing Chloe still wrapped around Beca  
“I-... you’re not wrong. But, Jesus I need a break from movies.” Aubrey pinches her face  
“Aca-’scuse me? You’ve watched one short stack.” Everyone is surprised by Aubrey’s nickname for Beca, even causing Chloe to pull away; Beca quietly whined at the absence of contact.  
“What’s ‘aca-’scuse me?’”  
Chloe sits on her bed, Beca following immediately after. “It’s basically an acapella thing I guess. Adding ‘aca’ in front of stuff makes it dramatic sometimes.”  
Beca shrugs her shoulders, raising her eyebrows and pouting her lower lip, not knowing what to say. “Sounds cool.”  
“You should watch us perform one time Beca, there’s one coming up November,” Stacie states, reaching into a bowl of popcorn she had gotten in the middle of the movie

 

Although Beca would love to watch the Barden Bellas in action, she’s in London by the time and Hogwarts doesn’t release students for Thanksgiving. Beca slightly parts her mouth, only to be interrupted by Chloe who explains that she cannot watch them due to her attending a boarding school. Fortunately, no more questions were asked and they continue talking. Multiple conversation topics were brought up, but the main topic was about their acapella group. Chloe told a story of where Aubrey threw up on stage… and the third row of the audience during a solo and Aubrey lightly shoved the redhead for bringing that story up again. Beca then feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looks at it, and it’s none other than Jesse Swanson  
_beCAW hows summer away from rainy londonnn_  
“Oooo who's that Beca?” Stacie states suggestively, Beca only pretending to retch in response  
“It’s a friend from school. And no way in hell I would ever date him.” Beca is reminded by the time where they tried to date their second year, but that was an utter complete failure since only Jesse was being invested in their relationship. Before Beca focuses back on her phone, she notices Chloe lets out a breath of relief which causes the brunette to become suspicious. She ignores it, focusing on the texts with Jesse.  
_jesus swanson, but yes its fun. youre lucky you get to spend this summer in london bc of your mom_  
Jesse’s mother works at Hogwarts as the nurse and she has to work over summer since a famous Quidditch team, the Appleby Arrows, is practicing on their field and if anyone gets injured, his mother is there to help. _hell ye i am. also, hows that crushy wushy with beale ;)_  
_i will kill you._  
“Hey, uh, I’mma head to the bathroom for a quick second… where is it?”  
“Oh, right next to my room to the left.”  
Beca quickly stands up and heads to the bathroom to finish this conversation in private without anyone looking over her shoulder. _im at her house rn dude_  
_am i distracting you from your date with her;)))))_  
_that is too many parentheses oml. anyway, kind of but its not a date !_  
_sureeee_  
_im watching some movies with her friends from school skddks_  
_wow you hate movies, but you like chloe so much so i guess youre willin to tolerate them for herrrrr_  
_i- god. youre not wrong but damn shutt uppp swanson_  
_you love me :)_  
_eh. kind of… anyway imma head back, i dont wanna seem like im taking shit in a house ive never been before_  
_classic becs, cya later_  
_cya dummy_  
Beca shuts her phone off and heads out of the bathroom, walking back inside Chloe’s bedroom. Stacie and Aubrey are occupied inserting another DVD movie by the name of “Breakfast Club.” She settles next to Chloe who immediately hands her a medium-sized envelope, with Beca’s name written neatly and vibrant in cursive on the front. The redhead tells her shorter friend to open the letter, as it is an invitation for her 18th birthday party upcoming in a week. The brunette attempts to prevent her mouth from smiling, she felt touched that her newly reunited friend wants her to attend her birthday party. Beca opens the letter and immediately smiles;

__

**_Beca!  
I am inviting you to my 18th birthday party on July 2nd! My birthday was already on June 7th, but everyone was busy as hell and we haven’t had time for a party up until now. I hope that you attend bestiee. But for real, I miss you like crazy and I hope we don’t ever drift again. The party is going to be at my place of course, and it’s only going to be a couple kids from school. Meaning my acapella group and some other kids. Just remember Stacie, Aubrey, and your favorite, me, will be beside you for the entire night so you don’t feel anxious or anything; I still remember how you panicked the first day of 6th grade ;P. Okie, this is gettin’ long and as much as I wanna continue writing b/c I have so much more to tell you ;), but my hand is crampin’. Oki, cya there Becaaaa. _**

__

__

****

****

_**Your favorite redhead who loves you a lot,  
Chloe Beale <3 ** _

Beca slips the letter back into the envelope and gives in into the smile as Stacie and Aubrey flick the lights off. The tiny brunette finally feels normal for once.


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far and just want to warn you beforehand that I will be slowly updating. summer break has started for me, but I've been assigned multiple assignments and it is of my main concern to complete them. but for now, enjoy this chapter!

“Thanks for walking me back home Chlo, you didn’t have to.” Beca says, looking down at the ground. They’ve spent the last eight hours watching dozens of classic popular films such as Mean Girls, Heathers, Jaws, Wizard of Oz, and out of the four that Beca reluctantly sat through, she enjoyed Heathers the most. Coincidentally, Heathers is Chloe’s favorite too.  
“I wanted to… gotta make sure you don’t get lost.” The brunette rolls her eyes at Chloe who is sticking out her tongue, or as the redhead loves to call it,”blepping.” The walk from Chloe’s to Beca’s isn’t quite far, but she insisted on escorting Beca her way home. The two arrive at her house, stepping under the roof structure built over Beca’s door; Chloe is holding Beca’s hands.  
“Uh, thanks for inviting to your party and your house and all.” Chloe notices how Beca is quickly glancing at their hands, back to Chloe, at their hands, back to Chloe, which she finds kind of cute. She enjoys seeing nervous Beca, it’s the side of her that the redhead has always loved  
“Of course Becs, it wouldn’t be the same if I hadn’t invited you. And I’ll say it again, I miss having you around so much… why’d you go to boarding school? You could’ve gone to middle school with me and high school…” Beca stares into her friend’s bright blue eyes that were beginning to gloss over, vividly remembering this is how she was when the brunette told her she had to leave for boarding school  
“I know, but… I had to.” Beca bites her lower lip. “ And… yeah, I miss having you ‘round too.”  
Chloe pulls her friend into a comforting hug, resting her chin on top of Beca’s shoulder. Usually, if it were anyone else, Beca would have frozen at the sudden contact, shoulders up and body stiff. Yet with Chloe, she eases into the hug, wrapping her arms firmly around the taller girl’s face. They gradually pulled away, both of them wishing they could just hold onto each other forever. Chloe waves goodbye as she heads back to her place while Beca opens the door to her house.

She finds her father asleep on the couch, paperwork sprawled out on the coffee table in front of him. Beca has the urge to snoop around, but she isn’t feeling the energy to. She creeps upstairs, not wanting to wake up her father and opens her bedroom door. She finds her cat asleep on top of one of Beca’s navy-colored pillows and her DJ equipment still resting on her bed. She looks at her computer that’s been sitting dust ever since she left for the 5th year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, a light bulb goes off in her brain and she brings over her equipment to the large desk space. Turning the computer on, she goes to shut the door and closes her curtains, launching the program she always uses to produce her song mashups. She gently places her black headphones over her ears, settling into her chair; Beca gets to work with her mashup, wanting it to be the best one she’s ever created… it’s going to be Chloe’s birthday present.

_“Chloe, I… I like you. A lot. Like… a lot lot.” Beca said, picking at her skin near her fingernail. The two stood on top of a high mountain hill, the stars shining brightly and crickets singing away in the night. Chloe looked in awe of Beca, eyes widened and a sly smile gradually appearing on her face.  
“Beca, I- I like you too. Ever since we were little, I’ve always liked you.” The tiny brunette’s face popped up with joy and slight panic, unsure of what was going to happen next. The crickets stop chirping and weirdly, birds began to sing. The ground beneath their very feet began to rise as Beca started to panic. Chloe took Beca’s hands into hers and brushed a stray hair behind Beca’s ear, a classic cliché move. The two began leaning into each other and pressed their lips together like they were meant to fit. _

“Ah shit!” A loud voice screeches from below, causing Beca to jolt in her seat. Not being concerned about whoever just screamed “shit,” she’s more worried about the dream she had about Chloe. Beca isn’t one to have a dream about anyone, not even her friends nor her family, her dreams were never fixated on a particular person. Although having that dream may be normal, Beca felt… ashamed. She felt like a complete creep for having a dream about kissing her best friend/crush, she felt weird. Beca felt stupid to have a dream that would only make her feel worse about her crush on Chloe. Her anxieties and overthinking began to feel like pricking at her skin. She runs her hands through her hair, realizing that she had fallen asleep on top of her DJ equipment. She saves the file and wipes the drool that managed to escape her mouth during the night. Beca breathes in deeply and exhales out, following a 4-7-8 trick her father had taught her when she frequently struggled with panic attacks. She brushes herself off then heads downstairs to finally examine what the hell happened downstairs. She walks down the staircase and sees her cat Tucker sniffing a body that’s in front of her fireplace. She squints her eyes as she continues walking down, the blonde hair immediately signifies who this is.

“Amy what the hell are you doing here?” Beca asks, helping her friend up from the floor. She notices her father who is in complete shock that someone just emerged from their fireplace.  
“I used floo powder shortie, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” She stands up, brushing soot off before bending down to pet Beca’s cat who’s already bunting his face against Amy’s legs. She makes eye contact with Dr. Mitchell and waves politely and Beca’s dad hesitantly says hello before heading upstairs, muttering something under his breath.  
“Anyways, what are you doing here? I mean… I don’t expect you to tell me beforehand, but it’s unexpected.” Amy makes herself comfortable, plopping onto the couch  
“Just wanted to drop by and see how my ‘lil Slytherin is doin’. Especially with your little thing with Chloe.” Beca groans and rolls her eyes, sitting next to her friend.  
“We are not a ‘thing’ Amy. Far from actually…and remind me to never tell Jesse things like this again, it’s apparent he can’t keep his mouth shut.” Beca looks down at her fingers and fidgets around  
“You’re doing that thing again, you always do that before a big Quidditch game or an O.W.L. I guess ‘Bhloe’ is making you real nervous.” Beca immediately quirks up an eyebrow at her friend’s ship name for the two, it oddly sounds like a very crappy blowjob  
“I- whatever. But, yeah… she gives me that weird feeling Amy. She’s my childhood friend and, I don’t know at this point. I mean, I just had a fucking dream about kissing her! Jesus Christ, I’m so weird.” Beca puts her head into her hands, heart rate beginning to quickly pace. Amy immediately switched from her usual jokester demeanor to the compassionate person she secretly is.  
“Hey, hey, hey, shortie, you’re okay. C’mere.” Amy pulls her shorter friend in for a bear hug, holding her in one place. Beca’s arms are bent, resting against Amy’s chest while slightly pouting as she closes her eyes. “It's normal to feel like this Becs, trust me… you are weird, but not for this reason.”  
The brunette lets out a small chuckle as she pulls away from her Australian friend. “Can’t tell if that was an attempt to make me feel better or worse Ames.”  
“Maybe a little bit of both.” She stands up and heads upstairs. “Now, be a good host and show me your room.”

Beca rolls her eyes and runs after her friend who somehow is already on the second floor, slipping slightly at the very top step. She brushes herself off and walks towards her room, seeing that Amy is already snooping around Beca’s belongings. She first sees her friend go through her closet and pulling out Beca’s Slytherin robe, one that she hasn’t worn in a while. Her grey sweater vest, the ironed white polo long-sleeved, and green striped tie are neatly tucked underneath the robe, draped over a wooden hanger. Inside her closet is her old ligneous drawer and is weirdly enough the most immaculate area in Beca’s room. Her wand is safely stored in its case, the word Ollivander’s shines in the dimly lit closet. Photo albums from the 1st-4th year are stood up in a diagonal row, Amy is wondering where the 5th year photo album is. Behind Beca’s wand box and in the corner of Beca’s closet is her Cleansweep Eleven broom, propped up against the wall. Her clothes are hanging tidily, organized by color which is surprising to many. Amy then turns over and her face seems to lighten up when she sees Beca’s DJ equipment is out and has been used.

“Brought out the old music machine I see… what’s the occasion?” Beca walks over and places her hand on the computer mouse, pulling up a file that she had titled “ChloeMashup.” She looks over to Amy who is making an o-shape with her mouth.  
“She has a birthday party coming up in a week, it’s for her.” Amy nods in approval, somewhat looking like a wise old mentor. Beca closes the file folder before Amy makes a tut-tut noise, forcing Beca to open the file back open.  
“Let me listen to this, you always talked about this in 3rd year… I’m interested.” The tiny brunette groans at her friend’s request, reluctantly opening the actual mashup so her friend could listen. It was a little rough around the edges (granted Beca worked on this project until 3 A.M.), but it is quite evident that Beca is talented at creating mashups. The mashup began with Beca, mimicking the melody of “Just The Way You Are” by Bruno Mars. As the song progresses, more beats of the songs are heard, but all from Beca’s mouth, overlapping one another when they join in certain parts of the song. 

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they’re not shinin’_  
_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her tryin’  
She’s so beautiful, and I tell her everyday _

Before the second verse of the song begins, Beca begins to sing the chorus of “Just A Dream” by Nelly. 

_I know, I know, when I compliment her she won’t believe me_  
(Uh, uh, I was thinkin’ bout her, thinkin’ bout me, thinkin’ bout us, what we gonna be)

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_(Open my eyes - it was only just a dream)_

_But every time she asks me, “Do I look okay, I say?”_  
_(... it was only just a dream)_

Soon enough, Beca’s voice begins to fill the room with “Just The Way You Are” and “Just A Dream.” Amy notices her tiny brunette begins to tear up. 

_When I see your face,_  
_(So I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows_ )

_There’s not a thing that I would change ‘cause you’re amazing_  
_(I realize yeah, it was only just a dream)_

_Just the way you are_  
_(It was only just a dream)_

Another beat kicks in with clapping sounds in a rhythmic tone, most likely produced from the little soundboard that Beca owns. The brunette wipes a tear off of her face.

 _When I see your face,_  
_(So I traveled back down that road, will she come back no one knows)_

 _There’s not a thing that I would change ‘cause you’re amazing_  
_(I realize yeah, it was only just a dream)_

_Just the way you are_  
_(It was only just a dream)_

_When I see your face~_

The mashup ends and Beca sniffs, closing the program. This particular mashup she created isn’t only just a present for Chloe, it’s her way of venting about the feelings she feels for her best friend. Beca basically poured all of her emotions and feelings into this certain mashup; in other words, she uses music as a coping mechanism. On top of that, this is the first mashup that Beca has created ever since her mother’s death… who knew that two songs with the same beat and melody would hold so much meaning. The tiny brunette wipes off her face once again and turns to Amy who is giving Beca a smile.

“It’s amazing Beca. And it’s nice to hear you sing again.” Amy says, patting her shorter friend on the back. 

The brunette enjoyed singing, her mother used to say that she was able to sing before talking. It was one of Beca’s favorite hobbies, it would always make her day. When she began creating mashups and got more advanced with them, she would begin to sing the songs on her own. Usually, on special occasions such as this, she uses her voice to sing the melody, acapella style with the exception of a few soundboard effects here and there. Beca stopped singing after her mother’s death… it certainly took a toll on her. She fell into a deep depression, experiencing terrorizing nightmares vividly recreating the scene of her mother’s death. Not seeing her mother around whenever she would attend Astronomy broke her heart, invariably breaking down in tears. They weren’t the closest, but they had a strong connection with one another, especially since they were the only witches in the family alive. At one point, the Head Girl of Slytherin attempted to brew an elixir to induce euphoria because she couldn’t bear hearing Beca’s muffled cries into her pillow at night and her lack of motivation during Quidditch. She may be better now, but some days the nightmares reappear. 

“Thanks dude, I forgot how much I enjoyed making these things. It would be awesome if I was allowed to bring this shit to Hogwarts.”  
Amy walks over to her bed and has a questioning look on her face. “Speaking of which, have you told Chloe about you being a witch and all.”  
Beca purses her lips and lets out an awkward, anxious chuckle. “Totally… I- yeah no. I told her I went to a boarding school in Tampa and try to avoid any conversation about my school life.”  
“Not so smart there Ms. Prefect.” Beca shoots her a glare. “I’m only kidding, don’t get your panties all in a bunch. Anyways, are you ever gonna tell her? She might wanna visit you one-day y’know?”  
Beca had never thought of that, Chloe may want to visit her boarding school one day… she certainly cannot ever visit. “I- I’ll figure that out later… I just don’t want to tell her because what if like her family were Wizard Hunters back in the day and she grew up to hate us?”  
Amy laughs at Beca’s paranoia.”Shortie, you’re overthinking all of this, you need to calm the hell down. Don’t test me, I’ll pin you down right here and make you release all that negative energy.”  
“Ugh, not again. Just, I’ll tell her one day Amy, just not now. We’ve barely reconnected and I don’t want to scare her away.”  
“Suit yourself then Becs… anyways, can I come to that party?”  
“I- I don’t know. I can ask if you want? And if she does let you, don’t you dare go around offering butterbeer to other people like last time.” Last time Beca allowed Amy to attend a muggle party, they all got drunk off of actual butterbeer  
“God it was one time… but fine. Just for this one day in front of your little girlfriend.” Amy makes kissing faces towards Beca, teasing her tiny friend  
“Ugh, she’s not my girlfriend Ames. Just… a crush.” Amy wraps her arm around Beca who attempts to push away  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Let’s go get her another gift now, shall we? To get your mind off things.”  
“You have money on you?” Amy waves her wallet in front of Beca.  
“Ok great, we’re taking the bus though… can’t take my dad’s car.”  
“Sweet, let’s roll shortie!”

* * *

Amy lives in Atlanta, Georgia like Beca and Chloe, but her communication with the brunette is limited. Her father forbids her daughter to own a phone, raising her strictly on, how he likes to refer to it as, “magic-only utilities.” Yet, Amy doesn’t follow those guidelines, frequently going behind his back and going to places such as the mall and theaters for fun. Occasionally, she brings Beca along on her adventures which is quite fun for the pair. She is yet to own a phone, unfortunately, but the two make do with when they are able to communicate. The two waltz around the mall, looking around shops of what to get Chloe for her party.

“Do you know what she likes? Besides you of course.” Beca’s eyes roll back into her head as she groans slightly  
“Oh shut up. And uh when we were younger she loved dolls… not so sure about now.” Amy shifts her mouth a little bit to the left and glances around the mall once  
“Can’t blame you, gingers are difficult to figure out.” The brunette stops in her tracks, staring at her friend with an addled look. Amy lets out a laugh. “I’m only jokin’, now c’mon maybe there’s something in there.”

Amy points towards a little Asian store, posters taped onto the windows declaring that everything is priced at $1.50, quite cheap. They walk in, being in complete awe of all of the objects in the store. 

“Jeez, muggles are kind of cheap.” Amy whispers to Beca, watching an Asian lady shove a handful of yarn in her basket. She catches Amy staring, shooting back an intense stare, causing Amy to jolt out of fear a bit. The somewhat frightening Asian lady stares at Beca with the same intense eyes, twitching her lips a bit. Beca notices and drags Amy and her into another aisle.  
“Anyways, let’s look around and hopefully that creepy Asian girl doesn’t follow.”

For a cheap store, it had a great selection of items that were fairly cheap. Granted, some of them would last for not long, but nevertheless, the majority of the items sold were under $6. Amy and Beca split paths, the blonde looking for something for herself whilst Beca looks around for Chloe’s present. She stumbles upon stationery such as washi tape, mildliners, brush pens, and a whole lotta fluffy shit. The small brunette walks up and down the stationery aisle, eventually picking out a pack of stickers that were cat and dog themed, hopefully, Chloe would like it. She turns around to head out of the aisle and sees the same Asian girl, staring right at her. Beca’s eyes widen and she walks the other direction, trying to avoid the lady that seems like she was stalking Beca. She walks near the back of the store, looking behind her to make sure the Asian lady didn’t follow. Looking down at her selection of items of Chloe, she felt as if she needed more. She glances at the aisle, then finds something that screams Chloe. 

She bends down, glancing at a glimmering, silver bracelet with a ladybug charm attached. Beca grins, knowing that this would be a great present for her friend. She places it cautiously on top of the pack of stickers and stands up, turning on her heel to head towards the register; she’s immediately met with the Asian girl and two other females.

“Gah! Dude, why do you keep following me around?” Beca snaps, trying not to let her temper get too out of control...  
The Asian girl mutters something under her breath that isn’t audible, Beca raises one eyebrow and starts to make her way through them.  
“I’m sorry for our friend. But, we were just wondering… are you Beca Mitchell?” One of the girls standing next to her asks, she has black hair, dreadlocks tied into braids. Beca relaxes, adjusting her posture and clears her throat.  
“Yes… what are you, a stalker or something?” The other girl besides the Asian girl widens her eyes and immediately shakes her head.  
“Oh no no, we’ve just… heard about you from our friend, Chloe. She’s in the acapella group at Barden High with us.”  
Beca ponders for a bit, then widening her eyes. “Oh! Sorry, I- she’s just been following me and it made me panic quite a bit…”  
“Sorry about that, but, yeah she’s a bit… eccentric.” The Hispanic girl says  
“Anyways, just a quick introduction since we gotta go. I’m Cynthia-Rose, CR for short, she’s Flo, and the stalker here is Lilly.” CR states. She glances at the time on her phone and nudges her head towards the entrance of the store.  
“We’ll see you around Beca!” Flo says, waving goodbye to the brunette. Beca awkwardly waves back as she continues browsing through items in the meantime. Before she walks away, she hears Cynthia-Rose once again, but she wasn’t talking to Beca.  
“Damn Chloe is right… she is hella pretty.”

 

Beca’s eyes widen and her stomach drops. Red flushes to her cheeks and tips of ears, the heat emitting off of her is nearly enough to make the piercings on her ear warm up. The brunette couldn’t believe that Chloe has said that and even mentioned her to Chloe’s acapella friends. The thought of Chloe gushing over Beca made her heart skip a beat, but soon her daydreaming is interrupted by Fat Amy.

“You good there shortie? I saw those girls botherin’ you and I hope you didn’t get too mad…” Beca waves her hand, dismissing Amy’s comment  
“Nah, I’m alright, they were actually Chloe’s friends. But I got what I need… let’s go.”

The two walk out of the store after purchasing their items, Chloe saying that Beca is pretty still rushing through the brunette’s mind.

* * *

A week went by quicker than ever, strange how time seems to move quicker when summer comes by; Beca wishes that summer would slow down, she wants to spend all the time in the world with Chloe. Fat Amy has been sleeping over at Mitchell’s residence, his dad still a tiny bit freaked out that Beca’s friend came tumbling out of their fireplace in the middle of the day. Beca hasn’t seen Chloe since that movie night, their acapella group is already beginning their practices for competitions. She’s been invited to watch a couple of times, but Beca has been politely declining her crush’s offer, wanting to work on the mashup before her party arrives. Now that the day has arrived, Beca is slightly panicking over the mashup. 

“Shortie, I-” Fat Amy pauses, sniffing the scent that comes from Beca. “Oh dear god, when was the last time you showered!” The brunette perks her head up from the soundboard, removing the headset from her ears. She stares at her blonde friend and simply shrugs, resuming her work on Chloe’s present  
“Maybe like four days ago?” Amy grimaces, grabbing her friend by the wrist, dragging her to the bathroom down the hall. Beca tries to fight back, trying to push her friend away  
“Amy! The party isn’t until 5 P.M. I have time.” Beca groans in protest, slapping her friend’s hand from her wrist, trying to dig her heels into the hardwood floors of her house. Amy opens the bathroom door and nudges Beca inside her bathroom  
“Gotta look hot for your lil’ girlfriend. And it’s 4 P.M. Beca.” Amy winks, tossing her a towel from the cabinet across the bathroom door  
“I hate you.”  
“Love ya too shortie, now go get ready!” Amy yells while slamming the bathroom door shut. A groan can be heard coming from the other side of the bathroom door and finally the sound of water running. 

Amy sighs of relief, finally relaxed that her friend is finally taking a shower. She enters her friend’s room and saves the work done on Beca’s mashup and begins to tidy up around her friend’s room. She carefully picks up flannels scattered haphazardly across the room, tossing them into a grey laundry hamper placed under Beca’s desk. She shuts the doors of Beca’s closet and straightens out the covers on her bed. Right as she grabs her blanket, the 5th year photo album falls out of the blanket. Amy smiles, lazily wrapping the blanket into a burrito-like shape and tosses it onto Beca’s bed. She bends down and picks up the photo album, smiling that Beca has been looking through the album. She walks over to the closet door and places the album along the diagonal row, completing the row. Suddenly, a knock erupts from below, Amy perks up and heads downstairs. She opens the door, being greeted by a familiar yet stranger redhead. 

“Oh! Hi, is Beca home?” Amy raises an eyebrow and a smile starts to grow on her face, she leans against the doorway.  
“Yeah, lil’ shortie is gettin’ ready upstairs, in the bathroom. And uh- you must be Chloe right?” The redhead’s shoulders drop, becoming more relaxed and begins taking out a small envelope from her back pocket  
“Yep! That’s me uh, could you hand this to Beca? But tell her she can’t read it until after my party.” Amy grabs the letter from Chloe’s hand and begins to wonder what is inside the envelope.  
“I don’t know if Beca told you, but… I’m her friend Fat Amy, her most amazing one actually.” Chloe squints her eyes a little bit, then coming to a realization of who the mysterious Australian is  
“Oh! You must be her friend from the boarding school and who’s coming to my party. Nice to meet you!” She holds out her friend for Amy to shake, the blonde shakes her hand  
“Beca wasn’t wrong about you being sweet and all…” Chloe’s mouth becomes slightly ajar and a blush spreads across her face  
“Aw, well… thanks! I try my best to be friendly and all. Anyways, see you at the party!” 

The friendly redhead waves goodbye, feeling a bit energetic from meeting a new face. Being a social butterfly and an extrovert, Chloe meeting new people always fills her with joy and excitement. Amy heads back upstairs, finding a short brunette waddling down the hall, a towel wrapped around her hair as she pulls over a black blazer on top of her grey shirt. Amy smirks at her friend’s attempt at being a tiny bit formal for Chloe’s party. She follows Beca into her room and places her hands on the shorter girl’s shoulders.

“Shit!” Beca screams, holding her hand up to punch Amy before realizing it was her friend. “Jesus, dude, you know I get scared easily... “  
“Sorry. Anyways, Chloe stopped by earlier.” The brunette immediately snaps her head back towards Amy, a smile creeping onto her face. She unravels the towel from her damp hair, grabbing a brush from her desk  
“R-really? What’d she want?” Amy lets out a chuckle from her friend’s excitement. She grabs the envelope she’s been keeping in her back pocket and hands it to her, before snatching it back, making a tut-tutting noise with her mouth  
“She says to not read it until after the party.” Beca frowns a bit but complies with her crush’s wishes. 

She grabs the envelope and places it carefully on her pillow, resuming to brush out her hair as she transfers Chloe’s mashup to a flash drive. After the file finishes transferring, she removes it from her PC and prints out a small label, labeling it “Chloe <3.” A bold move coming from the anxious brunette, but Beca felt like making a subtle move. She wraps the label around the flash drive and places it inside the gift bag with the ladybug bracelet and the animal stickers as Amy dresses up in a black leather jacket and a purple shirt. Beca tapes the bag shut and grabs a circular mirror from the drawer of her desk and a couple of black bobby pins. She side-parts her hair, pinning some hair to the side to hold the hair in place. She opens the drawer again, opening her liquid eyeliner. She carefully drags the tip of the eyeliner just above the lash line on the top eyelid on both eyes. Beca takes a glance in the mirror once more and shrugs, stowing away all of her items.

“Wow really going at it aren’t you? Even during the Yule Ball, you didn’t try that hard Becs.” The brunette groans at the reminder of the Yule Ball, having to wear an ugly poofy dress when she was dragged along by Jesse during their 4th year. She would’ve rather stayed in the Slytherin common room with the slightly annoying 1st-3rd years.  
“Oh shut up, I’m trying to look presentable for once… not that I do right now anyways.” Amy rolls her eyes at Beca’s witty remark and sits on her bed, running her hands along Beca’s soft linen plaid covers on the memory foam mattress.  
“What time we headin’ to the ginger’s place?” Amy asks  
“Her name is Chloe, Amy… anyways, like around 4:55. I mean, it’s a short walk… it’s literally right there.” Beca exclaims, opening the curtains of her window and pointing at the beige house down the block.  
“Alright. We’ll sit here for the next-” Amy glances at the clock. “10 minutes.”

* * *

Beca picks at her skin around her fingernails as she walks down the block towards the beige house that is lit up with blue lighting. Faint music can be heard from a few steps away and Beca is surprised that the Beales haven’t had a noise complaint filed against them yet. She slowly regrets coming to this party when she sees a gigantic car pull up to the curb as eight girls pile out, all shrieking excitedly. As they walk inside Chloe’s house, a familiar taller brunette catches Beca’s eyes. She taps the blonde next to her and Beca swears that they’re holding hands, they both come running carefully in their wedges. They give Beca a hug and shake hands with Fat Amy.

“Beca, nice to see you again. And, who is this?” Aubrey asks, staring at the shorter blonde  
“I’m Fat Amy.” Stacie and Aubrey let out a confused sound, Aubrey raising her eyebrows  
“You call yourself Fat Amy?” Beca crosses her arms in front of her chest, awaiting Amy’s expected response  
“Yup. So twig bitches like you don’t say it behind my back.” Aubrey and Stacie share an awkward glance, before giving a kind smile to Amy  
“Well, come on in and don’t let too many guys or gals or whatever gush all over you… that’s Chl- OW!” Stacie exclaims as Aubrey hits her shoulder. Aubrey shoots a warning look at Stacie, and suddenly the taller brunette lets out a quiet ‘ooh’ and walks inside, signaling for Beca and Amy to follow.

Beca follows after the two taller girls, the tiny brunette basically looking like a mouse next to the long-legged acapella singers that are wearing 3-inch wedges. Beca’s doc martens add at least one inch to her height, but that’s still not enough. Not even one step inside the house, she feels a familiar pair of toned arms wrap around her neck. After being in a complete state of shock, she comes to the realization that it’s Chloe Beale standing before her, wearing a fitted black collared shirt with what seems like colorful hourglass patterns. Her hair is wavier than usual and the little star earrings hanging from her hair dangle slightly as she bounces up and down excitedly.

“I’m so glad you two can make it… especially you Beca.” Chloe winks, dragging Beca and Amy towards a big group of girls standing in the kitchen and there she finds the three girls she encountered at the mall just last week

Chloe introduces her acapella group properly one-by-one, starting off with the girls that Beca hasn’t met yet. She introduces two girls that Beca can't seem to remember their names properly. The two girls are Jessica and Ashley, one blonde and one with dark brown hair. According to Chloe, the two frequently get mixed up quite a lot and they don’t seem to mind. Then she introduces Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lilly, apologizing for the three of them following Beca around in the mall. They stand in a small circle before Amy nudges Beca, reminding her to hand Chloe her present. The brunette reluctantly pulls Chloe to the side, looking shyly at the gift bag in her hands.

“So, I got you this. I hope you like it and uh, I wasn't sure what you like, so I sort of winged it.” Beca says, gently shoving the gift bag into her friend’s hands. The brunette looks up and sees Chloe smiling warmly, a smile that made butterflies arise in Beca’s stomach every time.  
“You didn’t have to Becs, but thank you so much.” She pulls Beca in a loving hug, and immediately the dream of her kissing Chloe flushes back into her mind, causing the brunette to pull back a bit early, inducing a frown from the redhead  
“Yeah I- uh, you can open it if you want.” Chloe grins again, opening the bag gently to prevent any tears in the gift bag. She glances down and immediately her grin somehow stretches wider. She pulls out the ladybug bracelet and laughs gently, her laugh echoes through Beca’s head  
“Oh... my... aca-gee!” Beca smiles at the redhead’s excitement, finding it the most adorable action that Beca has ever witnessed. The redhead pulls Beca in for another hug and the brunette doesn’t pull back. Chloe retracts this time but leaves her arm around Beca’s shoulder, admiring the bracelet. She removes the ladybug bracelet from its cardboard and immediately wraps it around her wrist.  
“It’s uh, something to remind you of me when I’m not around and uh, it looked cute so I got you it. I hope you like it.” Chloe admires the bracelet once more, causing Beca to become filled with glee  
“I love it Becs… and what’s this?” She pulls out the flash drive and Beca sees a blush spread across Chloe’s face when she reads the label  
“I, uh… made you a mashup?” Beca glances down at her feet. “It’s not the best, but I-

Beca is interrupted by Chloe’s sniffling and the brunette is immediately put into a state of panic. The witch turns to face Chloe and she sees tears already falling down her cheeks.

“Hey, don’t cry. I- was it something I said? If it is I’m sorry Chloe.” Chloe shakes her head and lets out a soft laugh and clenches the flash drive  
“No, no, it’s just… you said you haven’t made a mashup since your mom’s death right?” Beca nods enthusiastically, looking gently into the bright blue eyes that Beca feels safe around. “I- I’m just so… it’s touching…”  
The brunette wasn’t one for sentimental feelings, but around Chloe, she couldn’t control it. Tears fall uncontrollably from Beca’s face, but she doesn’t wipe them away due to her eyeliner. “Well, you mean a lot to me Chloe and I… yeah, well… that mashup means a lot to me and stuff. I really hope you like it.”  
“I bet I will.”

The two stare into each other’s eyes deeply, Chloe looking down at Beca’s lips then quickly back up the brunette’s eyes. She repeats that action until she hears Aubrey scream her name from across the room. Chloe perks her head up in a panic and places the flash drive carefully into the gift bag. She mouths to Beca that she’ll be back and places a chaste kiss on the short girl’s cheek before walking away. The brunette stands there in awe, mouth slightly ajar as she places her hand gently where Chloe had just kissed her. Out of the blue, Beca feels someone’s arm wrap around her shoulder.

“Woooo! Beca got some!” Amy hollers, but only loud enough for Beca to hear  
“Ugh, can it Hobart... “ Amy glares at Beca’s use of her last name. “She just, kissed me platonically on my cheek that’s all…” Amy guffaws  
“Mhm sure Beca. Did she like your gifts, besides your huge toner.” Beca stares at Amy in confusion  
“Toner?”  
“Musical boner, the acapella girls introduced me to some pretty cool words.”  
“Oh god whatever, but yeah she liked the flash drive… even put on the bracelet!” Beca says in excitement, slightly bouncing up and down

Beca and Amy walk back towards where the acapella girls were, but they were nowhere to be found. Amy is confused since they were there only minutes ago although that asian girl Lilly seems like she could disappear or even apparate whenever she desired. The pair walk around through the crowd of people, many of them being Chloe’s family and other friends from her school. They finally find the acapella group in the living room of Chloe’s house, but the redhead seems to be in an argument with a taller muscular dude with a chiseled face. Beca immediately runs over before Amy could stop her. 

“Tom, I told you to not show up!” Beca hears Chloe yell, the brunette’s heart rate picks up. The brunette sees, who she presumes to be Tom, staring directly at her, face fuming.  
“So you invite your sad excuse of a dyke girlfriend instead of me? What the fuck Chloe? You told me I could show up after we broke up.” The brunette’s fists clenched, wincing at the word ‘dyke.’ The acapella group stares at Beca then back at the exes  
“I told you that before you have proven yourself to be uncontrollable. Hell, when I told you about her you snapped! We’re fucking done Tom, what don’t you get about that?” Beca’s eyes widen at Chloe’s cussing, she takes another step forward, her blood beginning to boil  
“God, you clearly moved on,” Tom shouts, gesturing towards Beca, the brunette’s face stiffens. “I mean honestly, I bet she just wants to get into your pants.”  
“Shut the hell up Tom.”  
“No, no, no. I bet she’s like a typical fling for you, I bet she’s like a one-night fucking stand right? God, you are such a fucking slut. And I bet she is too.” Tom scoffs.  
Beca’s entire body tightens and if she were to be a cartoon character, steam would be shooting out of her ears. Chloe steps forward, but Beca beats her to it. “Don’t you dare talk about her like that.”  
“Oh you shut the hell up, this isn’t about you.”  
“You clearly are making it about me you dick!”

Gasps can be heard from the group as Beca shoves Tom backward and is heavily breathing. The brunette’s hair turns into black being visible in the blue fluorescent lighting in the living room. Beca’s temper continues to rise as she screams at Tom, the lights suddenly flicker on and off as glasses around the room shatter and break, causing screams to ring out from the Beale house. Beca’s hair is suddenly black and glass shards are scattered across the room with the lights erratically switching on and off. The brunette is stopped from her rampage by Fat Amy who picks her up and puts her to the side.

“Amy what the fuck!” Beca mistakenly snaps. Amy puts her hand on Beca’s hair and shows a strand of it.

The brunette looks at her hair, it’s turned the color black. She glances up and notices the eyes that are drilling holes into the witch’s body. Her boots step on glass shards and Beca realizes what she has done, her temper has gotten too out of control. The brunette sees Chloe, looking at her with worry and fear in her eyes along with the rest of the party. Beca begins to tear up and storms out of the party, running back towards her house, Amy immediately follows after. Beca’s hair returns to the brown color it once was, but it wasn’t enough to cheer Beca up and just like that, the party is over with people beginning to trickle out of the Beale home one by one. As Beca runs back to her home, tears in her eyes, static noise filling her head, Chloe Beale is left in a state of shock, standing in the middle of her living room with her parents trying to ask what had just happened. The brunette didn’t mean to, she didn’t mean to… and that’s the worst part about being a witch or a wizard; your feelings are able to unveil your magic abilities.


	5. 05

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! finally got some free time to work on this story lol. hope you enjoy and sorry if it isnt the best!

Running is what Beca did best when the circumstances got too exasperating. When she was five years old, she literally ran from the class bully when they stole Beca’s peanut butter and jelly sandwich. At the age of nine, the brunette disregarded her family when her father informed Beca about her grandmother’s passing; in other words, she constantly locked herself up in her room, ignoring everyone… except for that redhead who lives down the block. In any situation where Beca’s fight or flight instinct is activated, the only person the brunette would never shut out is Chloe, the two were and are best friends. Yet now she’s ignoring everyone, especially Chloe. 

“Beca, what happened at the party?” Beca hears her father, but if she were to answer she would break out in sobs. She rushes upstairs with Amy following through the door.  
“Jeez… for someone with small legs can really run.” The Australian says out of breath, trying to follow her upset friend up the stairs. Mr. Mitchell pulls Amy aside and they sit down in the living room. Beca’s father looks extremely worried, he hasn’t seen his daughter act up like this ever since her mother’s death.  
“Did… did her magic appear in the party? Did they see?” Amy nods while grimacing, Beca’s father immediately puts his head into his hands  
“An ex of Chloe showed up and began arguin’ with Chlo. Beca stepped up and then the douchenozzle of an ex, excuse my french, called shortie something and, she snapped. The thing with her hair happened and, she didn’t realize until I calmed her down… she ran out.” Mr. Mitchell stands up with the intention of talking to his daughter but Amy sits him back down  
“It’s best to not confront her when she’s fresh out of temper. I’d let her calm down and… yeah.”  
“I-” He looked at the stairs, but let out a sigh. “Okay… uh, can you explain what went down tonight?”  
Amy nodded and started to explain.

Whenever Beca’s temper gets too out of control, her hair turns into black color, any sort of light source around her begins to flicker rapidly, and anything glass-like will shatter. She absolutely despises the effects that her emotions have on her magical abilities, she wishes that emotions have no correlation whatsoever on her magic. She burrows her face into her pillow, sobbing silently she had ruined Chloe’s 18th birthday party. It could’ve been a great night Beca thinks, but her temper had to ruin everything. She slowly lifts her face from her pillow and notices black smudges from her liquid eyeliner have ruined her pillowcase. She opens the drawer of her nightstand and retrieves makeup wipes and removes the remaining eyeliner on her face. She kicks off her boots and lands back first in her bed. She grabs the pillow and screams out her frustration into the pillow; Beca hates herself.

* * *

The morning sun blares in Beca’s slightly swollen face, her cheeks are puffy and tear tracks are still visible. The brunette slowly gets up, noticing a plush blanket has been draped across her short body, she assumes either Amy or her father placed it over her during the night. She notices the LED indicator is blinking rapidly on her phone, signaling that she has received a message or phone calls throughout the night. Reluctantly, she presses the home button and lo and behold, there are 27 messages from Chloe and two unknown numbers, and five missed calls from Chloe with one voicemail left. 

**[Chloe 6:03 P.M. July 2nd, 2019]**  
_hey bec, what just happened?_  
**6:05 P.M**  
_beca you okay? you usually respond right away_  
please answer beca, im not mad, im just confused  
becs. please.  
**8:23 P.M**  
_just finished cleaning the house lol, my parents are just confused but its all cool :P_  
**9:01 P.M**  
_beca mitchell please don’t shut me out. we’ve barely reconnected_  
beca please i just want answers i promise you i wont be angry or anything.  
**11:23 P.M**  
_ill talk to you later then…  
night beca and i hope youre okay…. and i listened to that mixtape, i love it. _

Beca wipes a tear that manages to escape from her face and switches over to the two unknown numbers…

 **[ (678)-731-1989 7:32 P.M. July 2nd, 2019 ]**  
_Shortstack, it’s stacie… uh, i just wanted to check in with you_  
i won’t keep you for long, but i got your number from chloe  
just... were all worried about you beca… i mean everyone is  
i havent known u for a long time but its just weird what just happened  
cmon i know ur home and have ur phone on u at all times  
shortieeee pleaseee  
ok, i wont keep prying you  
weird how i managed to send these all under one minute lmao  
uh, anyways… cya round and hope you feel better beca :) 

God for someone who Beca didn’t quite know, she was quite caring… she finally checks the last text messages from the other number.

**[ (678)-927-1982 10:45 P.M. July 2nd, 2019 ]**  
_Beca, the Bellas and I are really worried about you (It’s Aubrey btw)_  
I know you’re the type of person to shut everyone out in a tough situation, but trust me that’s not a good thing to do.  
Just talk to any one of us Beca… even though I may find you somewhat annoying, heh…  
Uh, I'm not sure what to say. I'm just really worried okay?  
Don’t tell Chloe I told you this, but… she’s really really really worried about you Beca.  
Chloe loves you so much Beca and she’s just super paranoid about you.  
**11:44 P.M.**  
_You might be… a little shocked after this, but Beca I realized something after talking to my sister._  
The Bellas know that my family… we’re “magical” if that’s how you like to put it.  
Don’t be so worried please, they understand emotional magic and don’t worry, they’ve witnessed it before.  
Night Beca, feel better, and you better talk to Chloe shortstack. 

Immediately, Beca is wide awake and alert. She couldn’t believe that Aubrey is actually apart of the magic folk community… she presses her name at the top and presses the call button. She taps her fingers on Aubrey’s contact name and selects the call option. Almost immediately, the blonde accepts the call without hesitation.

 **“I figured you read my messages.”**  
Beca taps her fingers against her thigh. “You’re like part magic?”  
**“Jesus why is your voice so hoarse and weak Beca? Are you okay?”** Aubrey’s voice suddenly drops an octave  
“Yes, just… answer my question please.”  
**“Yeah my older sister, Gabriela, she attends Ilvermorny up in Mount Greylock. Speaking of which, where the hell do you go?”**  
Beca bites her bottom lip and suddenly the aroma of bananas and cinnamon fills the air, she ignores the scent. “Hogwarts, my mom was a professor there.”  
Aubrey returns to her regular tone of voice. **“Was? I- whatever. But, yes I am, I just wasn’t given the abilities or whatever and if I’m being honest, I’m lucky that I wasn’t.”**  
Beca is thankful that Aubrey stopped questioning her choice of the word “was,” she couldn’t bear to explain the death of her mother whilst already being quite upset. “I guess, just… why’d you decide to tell me about it?”  
**“Go talk to Chloe, Beca. She’ll understand honestly… she was confused when I told her about Gabriela and freaked out, but she came around. You do not want to lose this redhead Beca… you’ll regret it.”**  
The brunette bites the skin around her fingernails once again and notices that the aroma of bananas and cinnamon grew stronger although her door is shut tight. “I… I’ll think about it and look, I gotta go. Thanks for talking and checking in on me and sorry about last night.”  
There’s a pause before Aubrey answers. **“I shouldn’t be the one that you apologize to Beca. Go talk to Chloe. And yeah, here for you and all that. Bye Beca.”**

The phone clicks and Beca plugs in the charger for her phone. Even if Beca would want to apologize to Chloe, she didn’t know how to. The brunette has trouble developing her thoughts into words and her words into actions, that’s why she tends to run from her problems rather than solving them. Apologies weren’t of Beca’s repertoire and never in her life has she given a decent apology. Even when she broke things off with Jesse, her apology was quite bland and not believable, but since Jesse was accustomed to Beca’s lack of being able to articulate thoughts, he didn’t mind. The brunette stands up from her bed and decides to walk out of her bedroom and head downstairs to investigate that mysterious smell. She finds Chloe, standing at the door, holding a tray with a plate of pancakes, a bowl of fruit in her hands, and what Beca assumes to be a smoothie. There are fresh tears in the bright blue eyes and Beca reluctantly allows the redhead to enter. Chloe places the tray down on Beca’s cluttered desk and immediately throws her arms around the brunette.

“I’m so sorry Beca… I- just, I wish to know what’s going on with you so I could help.” Chloe sobs, Beca immediately hugged her tighter, kicking the door closed behind her  
“No, no you…” Aubrey’s words flood into Beca’s mind, and the brunette does something that she has never done before. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ruining your birthday party and I- … I just snapped at Tom. I wish I could tell you exactly what’s going on, but… I can’t explain it well…”  
Chloe pulls away and gives Beca a faint smile. “I, I’ve got all day Becs… explain the best you can and I’m willing to listen.”

Beca breathes in and her face goes pale, she begins to twitch and her breathing becomes labored. The brunette is about to tell her best friend and crush that she’s a wizard. Her mind plummets to the worst-case scenario and her eyes flood with tears, her body freezes up and she can’t seem to keep her mind in one place. Her breathing turns into hyperventilating and her vision immediately becomes blurry. Her throat becomes dry and the short girl’s body becomes tingly, her anxieties stabbing at her skin. 

“Beca?” Chloe asks calmly, the brunette can’t relax. “Hey, hey, hey, Beca?” 

An anxiety attack has always been common for Beca, usually occurring in situations related to this. Telling a close friend one of her deepest secrets frightens Beca, in fear of being shunned and since she isn’t used to grounding herself in a tough situation, she didn’t know how to control herself. All of Aubrey’s motivational advice beforehand has dispersed and irrational thinking takes over her once calm mind, she tries to ground herself, but she can’t. All she sees is the blurriest outline of Chloe standing before her. Chloe attempts to reach out to touch Beca, but it only worsens the brunette’s condition.

“Shit shit shit, Beca I… shit what do I do?” Chloe stutters, but Beca hears her as if they’re underwater. The brunette's chest becomes heavier and it feels like Beca is being suffocated. The redhead takes the tiniest step towards Beca who is darting her head around frantically.  
“Becs, Beca… Beca.” Chloe calmly exclaims, trying to grab her crush’s attention. Fortunately, it works and Beca stares in the general direction of where Chloe is. “Okay, focus on my voice Beca. Focus where it’s coming from, okay?” Beca nods as tears flood out of her eyes. “Okay, try your best and breathe Beca, I need you to breathe. Can you do that for me?” Chloe notices Beca swallow and the brunette tries to focus on her breathing. “Hey, I know you’re really scared and nervous Beca, but I’m here with you okay? I’m here.” Beca nods and closes her eyes, breathing in and out a little easier. “Good, good job. Keep doing that. Now I… do you know the 4-7-8 trick?” The brunette nods. “Good, do that. I’m here with you doing it, don’t worry.” 

Chloe breathes in slowly for four seconds along with Beca, they both hold it in for seven seconds, and finally, release their breath for eight seconds. The redhead encourages her friend to repeat the action and finally, Beca isn’t hyperventilating. Chloe slowly approaches her friend. 

“I’m going to touch you now okay? It’s me, it’s Chloe, don’t be scared, I’m just going to hold your hand.”  
Beca’s mouth opens. “O-okay.”  
Chloe smiles and her eyes immediately fill with tears, happy that her friend is able to talk at this point. She grabs ahold of Beca’s hands and the brunette is able to follow her movements with her eyes. “I’m right here Becs, I’m right here.”

 

Beca breathes once more and her body begins to relax. Chloe feels the brunette’s hand relaxed and gradually, the redhead pulls in Beca for a hug that isn’t too suffocating for her. The shorter of the two relax into the hug and gently wraps her arms around Chloe’s waist. Chloe releases a small giggle of relief and slowly pulls away from the hug, only to be pulled back in by Beca. Chloe glances her eyes down a bit and sees Beca pressing her face against Chloe’s chest area, her cheeks smushing a bit and eyes closed. After a minute or two, Beca pulls away and gives Chloe a soft smile; the redhead immediately blushes and smiles back at Beca. 

“I- sorry… I just freaked out over nothing did I…” Chloe shakes her head no and grabs Beca’s hands once again  
“Oh no Becs, don’t apologize for that, you can’t help it. And trust me you didn’t…” Chloe bites the inside of her cheek. “Must mean what you wanna tell me must be kind of important then?” Beca nods, glancing down at their interlocked hands  
“You really don’t have to tell me after all of that Beca.” The brunette shakes her head and releases a breath. Chloe guides her towards Beca’s bed and gives her best friend a reassuring smile. “Whatever you have to tell me, whether you tell me right now, later, or never… just know that I love you and take as much time as you need.” 

Beca seems to lighten up at the words, ‘I love you’ coming from her best friend. Even if the redhead may mean it differently, it still cheered up the brunette. Little did she know, Chloe means it, and in the way Beca wants it to mean. 

“It’s, you know Aubrey’s sister right?” Chloe nods enthusiastically, her glance never leaving Beca  
“Yes and don’t tell Bree I said this, but… her sister is kind of attractive.” The redhead winks, trying to make the situation lighter and luckily, it makes Beca let out a quiet laugh  
“I’ll try not to… but, I, god I have no clue how to say this.” Chloe tightens her grip on Beca’s hands, subtly comforting her. The brunette smiles and looks up at Chloe. “I’m a wizard… witch, whatever you want to call me and… yeah.”  
Beca closes her eyes, preparing herself for an angry Chloe or a slap to the face but she suddenly feels the soft skin of her crush and the familiar scent of lavender that relaxes Beca. “You could’ve just told me Becs, I wouldn’t view you any different,” Chloe says, arms tightly wrapped around Beca once again. The brunette felt a slight vibration coming from Chloe. “No wonder you avoid conversations about school… and why you disappeared at the age of eleven.”  
Beca begins to laugh as well. “Glad you caught on. And also I sort of just don’t like talking about it in general… judgment and all.” Chloe pulls away and smiles.  
“No judgment from me. So uh, where do you go? There are different schools right?”

Beca couldn’t believe that Chloe wasn’t freaking out, she wasn’t panicking, she is actually interested… the brunette rambles on about Hogwarts. She talks Chloe through the classes - no! Actually, she begins with the houses there are at Hogwarts. The ecstatic brunette explains the houses similar to fraternity and sorority houses, but less booze and drunk stories. She starts off with the proud house of Slytherin, even discussing how she’s a Slytherin Prefect, explaining it as valedictorian and describes the people within Slytherin as resourceful and ambitious; Chloe laughed how Beca said some Slytherins get the short end of the stick. She then moves on to Gryffindor and brings up how Amy is in that house, describing people in Gryffindor as chivalrous, daring, and they are quite popular, Chloe definitely saw why Amy was sorted into Gryffindor. Beca talks about Ravenclaw with their intelligent and creative people, boasting about her friend Luke that is also a Prefect. She then mentions Jesse and Benji and the Hufflepuff house that is filled with friendly and humble faces. A smile stretches across Chloe’s face as she enthusiastically listens to Beca’s explanation about Quidditch and is slightly concerned that her best friend plays quite a dangerous sport, but Chloe couldn’t care less, she could listen to Beca’s rambles for days.

“- and then we can’t really use our magic abilities outside of school since that’s against Wizard law and all that. And we can’t bring electronics to school because the magic interferes with the electronic or some shit. Then there’s like wands that we get before we go and I actually got Tucker in Diagon Alley, that weird place in London behind a wall since pets were like on the list and I really wanted a cat. Oo! There’s al-” Beca takes notice of the time and realizes she’s been rambling over Hogwarts for the past 20 minutes, she abruptly stops speaking and lowers her head down. “S-sorry, I, it’s just that no one really shown interest in this y’know? Even my friends from the school.” Chloe lifts her head up and brushes a stray lock of hair behind Beca’s ear, noticing how the tips of her ears turn pink.  
“Well, since I’m a ‘muggle’ -” Chloe says, using air quotes around the word muggle. “It’s still new to me and I mean… whatever your interested in, I am.”  
Beca takes a leap of faith and holds Chloe’s hands. “Such a cliché line there Beale.”  
Chloe nudges her head towards the direction Beca’s ears which were still bright pink. “Looks like you love those lines Becs.” Beca rolls her eyes  
“Whatever.”

The two sit in dead air, sitting on Beca’s bed staring into each other’s eyes, occasionally glancing away when one of them got too nervous. Chloe adjusts her seating position to come closer to Beca and her breathing becomes heavier, so does Beca’s. The redhead tugs at her bottom lip and glances up and down her friend’s face, and slowly leans in. Beca is a bit startled by the closeness the redhead is suddenly, pulling back a bit, being met with Chloe whose lips are slightly parted and her eyelids fluttering down. All Beca had to do was close to the small yet large gap between them, so she did. Right before their lips meet, the brunette pauses. The two take-ups notice the softness of each other’s skins when their noses come in contact with each other’s cheek and how hot their breaths feel on each other’s lips. After what seems like an eternity, the redhead encaptures Beca’s lips with her own and she first notices that the brunette is kissing back, Chloe’s chest suddenly feels warm. The first thing Beca notices is that holy shit Chloe is a good kisser and how soft her lips feel against her own like they were meant to be fit together. The redhead places her hands gently on Beca’s waist while the brunette places her hand onto Chloe’s jaw. The air feels hot around the two, neither of them caring if anyone could walk in at any moment, all they could think of was that they’re finally kissing. Chloe pulls away slowly and presses her forehead to Beca’s, both of them gently smiling at each other. Suddenly, the door slams open.

“Hey, guys I-” Amy notices how close the two are and immediately walks back out. “I didn’t see anything! Continue what you’re doing!” 

The door slams shut and suddenly Beca is on the floor, eyes wide open as Chloe breaks out into laughter. 

“Ugh, what are you laughin’ at Beale?” Chloe holds her hand out for Beca to take, guiding her back onto the bed.  
“Just how scared you got from your friend.” The brunette groans and nudges her face onto Chloe’s shoulder, closing her eyes. The redhead smiles and places a small kiss on the top of Beca’s head. “Soooo… what now Becs?” Beca cranes her head up a bit to make eye contact with Chloe  
“Uh, what do you mean?” Chloe narrows her eyebrows and points at Beca then back to herself. “Oh! I- uh… well, we, uh, I mean. We could uh-” Beca is turning bright red at this point as the redhead tries to contain her laughter, finding it amusing that the brunette didn’t really know what to say. “We can be like, y’know… girlfriends?” Before Chloe could answer Beca interrupts. “If that’s okay with you I mean we don’t have to its ju-” Beca is cut off by a familiar soft pair of lips on her own, Chloe pulls away and a smile stretches across her face.  
“I think that’ll answer your question Becs.”  
“You’re not wrong… but just in case?” The brunette grimaces and Chloe holds Beca’s hand  
“Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend dum dum.” The door opens and the new couple doesn’t notice. “If it's okay… can I see you in the Slytherin outfit? I can’t imagine you in it…”  
“Oh! I mean, yeah sure. It’s not that spe-  
“Giving Chloe a special sneak peek into the magical world I see…” Beca screams and jolts up, being once again startled by her sneaky friend Amy Hobart.  
“Jesus Amy… and I mean, yeah? She asked about it so…” Amy laughs and pulls out Beca’s desk chair and sits on it, suddenly taking on the persona of a fashion judge. “Let’s see what you got shortie.” 

Beca groans and walks over to the closet doors and pulls on the handles, unveiling the Slytherin robe, photo albums, her wand… the broom wasn’t yet seen. Chloe’s face brightens as Beca reluctantly walks over to the robe. She drapes the sweater vest and tie over her shirt along with her robe, buttoning the very top of her robe. She turns around and sees Chloe laughing and somehow Amy has a paper with the number six written on it.

“Could’ve done better Beca, didn’t see the emotion in your catwalk.” Amy crumples the paper and throws it at the brunette who swats it away and glares at her friend. She turns to Chloe who has the smile of Cheshire Cat.  
“Beca oh my god you look so adorable! And how do you not trip over yourself…” The brunette felt enlightened that Chloe complimented her… then also felt offended when Chloe proceeded to make fun of her height.  
“Oh trust me, Chloe, she’s tripped plenty of times. Actually, when we got sorted into our houses, lil shortie here tripped going up to the chair.” Beca blushes out of embarrassment and proceeds to remove her robes as it was around 89°F (Approx. 31°C) within her household.  
“I thought we promised to never talk about that.” Beca shoots back, closing the doors of her closet and sitting back down next to Chloe  
“It’s a funny memory!” Amy turns back to Chloe and pretends to whisper quietly. “We usually have a first-year September 1st mock Beca’s falling since its our first day... “ Beca rolls her eyes and groans, not noticing the disappointed look on Chloe’s face  
“God you literally barged in on a compartment of these poor frightened eleven-year-olds last year Amy.” Beca laughs and she turns to Chloe who suddenly looks gloomy. “What’s wrong Chlo?”  
“Your guys' first day is September 1st? That’s like coming up real quick…” Beca holds Chloe’s hands  
“And we’ll make the most of it… besides, since you're into all that cliche things, you can send me letters.”  
Chloe raises an eyebrow. “How would I do that?” Amy clears her throat and stands up to explain the mailing process.

In London typically owls would be used for mail to be sent but since Chloe lives all the way in the United States, it wouldn’t be logical. So, in a nearby post office, a man by the name of Damien Alatar who so happens to be Amy’s second cousin twice removed is an undercover wizard who works in the post office. If someone were to ask for Damien, he would know instantly and would mail the letter to the wizarding world without any of the muggle workers knowledge. Sure it may be unusual for a mailer to ask for a specific employee yet so far Alatar hasn’t been questioned about anything. Chloe seemed to be relieved that she would still be able to talk with Beca while she’s away for the entire school year. 

“Good to know… now Becs, I promised you a few weeks ago that I would bring you breakfast so here… might be a little cold, but it’ll be tasty.” The redhead says, handing Beca the tray that she was carrying in earlier. The brunette smiles and Amy joins the two on Beca’s twin size bed, feeling a bit left out that she was the only one not sitting on the bed.  
“She’s a good cook shortie, you needa keep her considering the last dish you cooked was utter crap.”  
Beca speaks with her mouth full. “Hey! It was my first time trying to make that pie and you were of no help…” She turns to Chloe after swallowing the pancakes in her mouth. “She spent the entire time flirting with a Prefect… we were in the 3rd year!”

Chloe breaks out into laughter as Beca and Amy continue to discuss other secrets about Hogwarts. Lucky for them, the redhead is a great secret-keeper so they knew they could trust her with this knowledge. And for the first time in forever, Beca didn’t run from her problems, she stayed put and boy did she not regret it.

* * *

Beca is laying across Chloe’s lap, listening to the mashup play from the pill speaker sat on Chloe’s dresser as Aubrey attempts to explain to the Barden Bellas of what happened a few nights ago. Amy is sat next to Cynthia-Rose as she talks to other Bellas about being the best singer in her old home at Tasmania. It’s been five days since the incident and this is the first that anyone is hearing about Beca’s magical abilities with the exception of Chloe’s parents of course… let’s just say they were shocked and would prefer to rather not hear of it ever again (let’s just say they’re not used to any other magic folk other than Gabriella who accidentally blew up a relative of theirs like a balloon… not their proudest moment). The blonde runs through her explanation once more seeing that the rest of the group is still perplexed although they do know about her sister.

“Jesus, okay, Gaby and Beca are the same. They go to different schools.” Aubrey snaps and suddenly, everyone finally gets it. They let out a collective ‘oh’ and Beca almost swears that Lilly muttered: “Can she do something to all the fuckboys at school?”  
“So Chloe, are your parents cool with her?” Cynthia-Rose asks  
The redhead nods as Beca sits up, noticing the mashup has stopped ended. “You guys are cool with me… right?”  
Everyone nods at Beca’s anxiously-asked question and Stacie perks up an eyebrow. “Can you explain what it’s like? I tried asking Gaby once but she told me to go away…”  
“That was because you were also trying to flirt with her…” Jessica or Ashley adds… the brunette doesn’t quite know who is who  
“Well, this one has a girlfriend over here clearly so,” Stacie says, gesturing towards the couple that the Bellas now refer to as Bhloe due to Fat Amy. “Anyways… Beca can you explain it?”  
“And also maybe later show us how you create those mashups? We need a new setlist since somebody-” Chloe shoots her glance towards Aubrey. “Finally decided songs from like the 19th century weren’t fit for our competitions…”  
Beca glances over at everyone who suddenly has all their eyes directed towards her, each pair of eyes trickling with curiosity and amazement. “Uh, I tend to ramble on a shit ton, so like… I’ll try to keep it short.”

Beca runs through her explanation about Hogwarts once more… along with how she is able to create wonderful mashups with a program she uses on her computer. The brunette finally found a group of friends outside of Hogwarts and is somewhat surprised to learn that she enjoys having a group of all female friends.


End file.
